


just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

by minervadobbs



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, he loves his girl, rick definitely would bang bradley fine 10/10, she's got some mommy issues she's working through, supportive spy couples, they love each other and i can't even stand how much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervadobbs/pseuds/minervadobbs
Summary: a small window into a boring mission with everyone's favorite spy dork and his ( not surprisingly ) badass spy girlfriend with some big implications.





	just grab my hand and don't ever drop it

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i wrote this on a whim and it's sat in my drafts for a year so i wanted to share because who doesn't love these two! 
> 
> special thanks to @bleakmonday, because she'll always tell me if what i'm doing sucks or not and i love her for it.

Susan doesn’t come home a hero. She doesn’t come home at all, for the first couple of months. She calls her mother once a week on a secured line, and reassures her that she’s fine, ‘ just working hard, mom! these conferences are really challenging but at least I get to see the wor-pacific northwest. ‘ Sure, it’s hard to lie to her. It’s hard to hear the all too real sadness in her mother’s voice when she tells her that she misses her more than she could ever imagine and wishes she could just go back to being safe and unnoticed. It’s hard not to tell her that she’s never been happier than right now, saving the world and kicking ass. Not teaching, not being an analyst, nothing has given her the thrill or the courage that being a field agent has. She hides the disappointment in her voice when her mom starts talking about the grandkids she thinks she’ll never have. She ends the call by minute ten and feels guilty for the rest of the day. 

Rick Ford is not an eavesdropper. He’s a spy and there’s bloody difference, isn’t there? Still, when he hears Susan’s mum talking about kids, it’s a shock to his system. Yeah, they’ve been shagging for the better part of a year but that doesn’t change the fact that they’re spies for fuck’s sake! Susan’s just barely come off the desk and gotten into her rhythm as a spy – a damn fine spy, his Susan. Not that he’d ever let her hear him call her that. She can’t want to go back to the desk just to raise some ungrateful buggers. Except maybe those buggers have Susan’s kind eyes, her dimples. They have his chin and his big nose, the one he'd had before it'd been broken too many times to count. Maybe, he likes the idea too much for it to be a fuckin’ mistake for her mum to bring it up. Maybe, he hasn’t even thought about the prospect since before Dominique was ripped out of that airplane right in front of his eyes. 

If someone had told her a year ago that she would finally be the spy she had always wanted to be and dating Rick Ford, she would’ve laughed in their faces. She’d have apologized, of course, but she’d have laughed right in their faces. She loves that they’re partners – most of the time – if Bradley isn’t looking goad Rick into a fight, but she hates that Rick can read her better than most. It’s the third hour of covertly follow the American Ambassador to France as he takes his mistress out and about Monaco – an assignment neither agent is thrilled about – and while Rick is usually content to listen to Susan chatter about her notes and their next move, it’s her silence that tears him to shreds. Sullen and Susan are not two words that he’s used to putting together and he bloody hates it if he’s being honest. Talking to her mum always has an adverse effect on Susan and as much as he hates Bradley Fine's handsome face, he hates the helplessness he feels every time she gets that look in her eye even more. As soon as they get back in their hotel room he pulls her to him softly, wrapping her in a tight hug and Susan flounders in a hug for the first time in her life before she wraps her arms around him. Even if she's not sure why.

“ Not that I’m questioning it. I mean, I am – technically – questioning it but what was that for? “ She asks, suddenly self conscious as she pulls away and starts back towards the camera set up they have of the ambassador's room at the window. 

“Listen, Susan, I’m not gonna fuck around. I heard what your mum said earlier about – y’know – having some – about how she wanted maybe some little buggers running around.” When she looks back at him, eyes wide with shock and fear, he’s got his fists shoved in his pockets as if he’d just handed her a love note in the third grade. “And I wouldn’t mind if that’s what you wanted.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth before she moves back to him, her fingers wrapping around his wrists and gently tugging his hands out of his pockets. 

“I’m not gonna fuck around either, then, Rick. I’m not ready to have kids. I know that I’m getting older,” she says and his eyes narrow. He opens his mouth to contradict her and she covers his lips with her fingers. “No, listen. It’s not a dig on myself and it’s not me being self-deprecating, it’s the truth. I’m just barely figuring out this new life I have. I’m barely figuring how to navigate that life and whatever this is.” She gestures to him and to her and then back to him before he grabs her wrist, pulling her back into his arms, holding her tighter than before.

“Oi, I’ll tell you what this is, love, it’s **real** and I’m more than lucky to get to be here while you navigate and to help if you need me to. And you'll probably need me to, ” He starts, a playful grin on his lips, "because we're better when we fuck everything up together."

"Please shut up." She says, effectively cutting him off as she leans up, her fingers curling at the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. Which she immediately breaks as soon as the American Ambassador to France's screams echo down the hallway of the hotel. 

"Well," Rick will say later, earning him a deserved punch to the arm as the Ambassador gets carted away in an ambulance with his 'manhood' in a baggie full of ice, "that's what happens when you double book your mistresses."


End file.
